


Bubble baths and steamed glasses

by mysaldate



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: Ronald has been down lately and William decides to try and cheer him up. Quick drabble, no actual plot. Domestic fluff.





	Bubble baths and steamed glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a friend I rped with, might be slightly ooc but I did my best to avoid that.

It's been a busy week for everyone. Another one of those weeks when all of the reapers were very glad it was over and most of them were looking forward to some partying or quiet time all alone with their favourite book or just a glass of something followed by a peaceful dinner. And while William and Ronald were usually the exact opposites when it came to their free time, tonight they decided to spend the evening together. Surprising as it was, the idea came from the older of the two, mostly because he noticed something unusual about the blonde man.

Ronnie wasn't really himself for some time already. And today especially he seemed down. But what could his lover do to cheer him up again? Surely it wouldn't be exactly easy but he had to come up with something. Stepping out of his comfort zone for the other still wasn't exactly a habit of his, on the other hand, he was always willing to try new things for love. Determined as he was at work, he of course also paid equal attention to his adorable dork of a lover. And so it came to tonight when the two of them would have time just for one another and wouldn't let anyone and anything else interfere! That was clear as day.

William was sitting on the couch, thinking. Ronald had one more collection before finishing up so he had a bit of time. Though the thoughts of how to surprise his usually hyper partner were often much to his disapointment. He knew what to do when Ronnie was feeling alright and was his normal happy self but to deal with a depressed version of his was pretty difficult. Would he appreciate a chance to talk it all out by a cup of hot cocoa? Or would he maybe preffer to cuddle up under a blanket and stay quiet? William's mind was running wild with ideas but none of them seemed to be quite it, none of it felt right enough for him to take any sort of action. He was getting short on both time and ideas when suddenly his eyes fell upon a picture they had on the bookshelf. It was from that one time they went on a vacation to Japan since Ronnie wanted to go somewhere exotic. They both enjoyed their stay, mostly then the trip to the hot springs. Well, he could always try to create something similar to that.

And so it was decided. By the time Ronald got home, the entire place was already hot and rather steamy. In fact, when the reaper opened the door after coming from the cold outside air, his glasses got all foggy and it took him a bit of time to get a hold of what was happening.

"William? Is everything alright?" He asked, stepping further into their appartment and closing the door behind him. He was a bit worried since the black-haired male didn't like the place to get too hot normally. Maybe someone broke in and messed with the heating? Well, it sounded ridiculous now that he actually thought about it.

"There you are. Come here please!" He heard William's voice coming from the bathroom. Hesitantly, Ronnie made his way there, not sure what to expect. Surely though, he wouldn't anticipate to see his lover hovering over the bath tub with just a towel around his waist, struggling to keep white bubbles all inside the tub. It actually brought a confused smile to his face. Especially Will's overall serious expression that didn't fit the situation at all, not to mention his glasses were also all clouded so he probably couldn't see very well.

Ronnie came up to him from behind and gave him a tight hug. The older reaper turned to him shortly after and pat his curls gently, then slipped his arms lower and pulled the black jacket off of his shoulders.

"We're taking a bath together." He informed the blondie, then continued with a bit of a complaining tone, "Strip quickly. Also help me with the bubbles please, I can hardly keep them from falling to the floor."

That was it. Ronald couldn't help but chuckle. Though, of course, he did follow the order, not even taking it as one. He soon slipped out of his clothes and then followed William to the hot water hidden under the pretty veil of white foam. And man did it feel good! He sat in with his back facing the older reaper. The heat from the water was a nice addition to the heat around them, the foam and bubbles then cooled the atmosphere down properly. They both went quiet for a bit before William's arms suddenly wrapped around Ronnie and pulled him in a tight embrace.

"It will be alright soon again." William ensured him, "Even if I may not know what's going on, I promise you it will. And if I can do anything more than this, I will too."  
With that, he reached out to take Ronnie's glasses off and set them next to the tub but was stopped by his lover's own hand grabbing his wrist and cuddling to it like a cat. The blonde reaper wore a bit of an unhappy expression as he did so but it soon melted to a calm one as his partner didn't pressure him to talk anymore if he didn't feel like it. He pressed more into William's firm chest and slipped deeper in the water then, deep enough to get some of the foam to stick on his face. It tickled and as he opened his eyes again, he saw Will's lips curled up to a very gentle and surprisingly rellaxed smile. It felt nice to sometimes see this warm side of his superior. After all, he was always so cold at work.

All of the sudden, a crazy idea ran through the blonde's head. Well, he could as well give it a try given how Will already set all this up just for him. One sweep of his arm allowed him to smear the foam all over his lover's face. The confused expression he got in return was priceless, mostly because William still had his own glasses on as well. He gave a grin then, feeling his mood rising further.

Will soon shook his head a bit to get some of the bubbles off his face at least and then gave Ronald a kind, yet playfully scolding look, "Honestly... this childishness of yours is too adorable for me to even be mad. You don't have to tell me what happened. Just know that I am here for you."

"I know that silly Will." Ronnie shot him a smile before cuddling up to him more, "If you weren't, you wouldn't put up with me for this long."

William's expression coldened again and he shook his head a bit again, though this time for the sole purpose of showing his disagreement with Ronnie's statement. The younger reaper then turned to him and gave his lips a sweet peck. Everything would get better soon after all!


End file.
